Although children are taught at an early age to deposit their dirty clothes in hampers or laundry bags, it is a well known fact that these instructions are not often heeded. Thus, conventional laundry or hamper bags which generally include a plain fabric bag provided with a draw string for the closing of the top of the bag and for suspending the bag from a hook or the like, do nothing to induce or entice children to use them.
Laundry bag assemblies designed for children's use have been constructed in the shape of characters, such clowns or animals, to make the act of depositing dirty clothes into the laundry bag more of a playful activity for children than a chore.
For example, a garment bag designed for children is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 76,384. The device includes an upper member defining a head and upper torso which appears to be flat and a lower bag suspended from the upper member defining a lower body or skirt. The bag is provided with slits in the side, apparently for the insertion of dirty clothes. It remains, however, that the manner of suspending the bag from the upper member, which appears to include stretching of an elastic band, defining the waistband of the skirt, around the flat upper torso member, is unreliable in that a child could pull the bag from the upper member by merely tugging at its lower portion and stretching the elastic band. In addition, the elastic band may become stretched out of its original shape, further diminishing the reliability of the suspension mechanism. A further problem with this assembly exists in that the removal of clothes from the bag appears to be a difficult process. Neither the size of the slits in the side of the bag nor the opening in the bag top appear to be sufficient for easy removal of dirty clothes from the bag.